Kiss in 3 days
by Cartoonworld
Summary: This is the sequal to Welcome to Meteor Vill.Phantom has 3 days to get Anya to give him a true love kiss or its good bye earth helo MAR. Phantom with the help of Ian Loco Peta and Alviss must find away to let Anya know whats happening before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss in 3 days:**

Cartoonworld: Sorry for the wait! I can't believe summer is almost done! TT I'll try really hard for this story to be done before the end of August.

Cartoonworld: This story is the sequel to Welcome to Meteor Vill. In this 3 to 4 chapter sequel Phantom will fight Koi for Anya. (Which I totally forget to put in the story before . ) He will also finally take Anya on a date, but its no smooth sailing. At the end Phantom and Anya –

Anya: (yelling) DON'T TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS!!!!

Cartoonworld: Why: (

Anya: It's a surprise so the viewers have to wait till the end.

Cartoonworld: I will say that the ending will be totally different than I planned it. When I reviewed over a MAR book I noticed that Phantom looks too old to be a high schooler. . ; So I bet you viewers can tell what will happen, still, keep reading till the end:3 Oh those short stories will take awhile to finish, but they will be up as soon as I can finish them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any MAR characters or even the story, but I did make up Meteor Vill. and the characters in it.

Chapter 1: Three days left on Earth 

"So let me get this strait. You're going on a date with Anya's friend to get Anya jealous?" Mr. Johnson questioned Phantom. Phantom and Mr. Johnson were doing some farm work. Phantom had rushed home as fast as he could to A. tell Mr. Johnson what was going on with the date B. panic to Mrs. Johnson about what he should do about the date and C. bring up quietly about him leaving earth in 3 days. He had it all planned out in his head, but when he said that he wanted Anya as a girlfriend by tomorrow, Mr. Johnson had to bring up, "For what reason?"

"A…no reason," Phantom said in a heartbeat. (Which I doubt he has) Mr. Johnson was about to say something, but Peta suddenly appeared in front of Phantom. "Phantom we need to talk to you," Peta said with a frown on his face. Phantom knew that he was upset, "Lets talk about this later Mr. Johnson," Phantom said. Peta then teleported away with Phantom with out another word.

"Ok, Phantom what's going on?" Peta said when they ended up in a room. The room was filled with weird paintings and sculptures, which equaled to the crazy artistic family that Ian and Loco were staying with. Ian, Loco, and Alviss were also in the room. "What do you mean?" Phantom asked Peta. Peta showed his hand to Phantom, which had the number 3 on it like Phantom. "We all have the same number on our hands. And we all figured that you had something to do with it," Peta said. Phantom told the four about what happened with the Queen and how she gave him three days to get a true love kiss, and then if he does he would be able to stay on earth. "But she said that all to me," Phantom said when he was done, "how did you guys get the mark?" Loco said that she noticed that it just appeared on her hand, and the others said the same.

There was a silence, but Ian had to bring up, "So…who's the lucky gal?" Phantom looked away and said, "Well…the queen said that I have to get the person who I like to give me the kiss… Anya." He was quiet, the others thought that he was thinking more about Anya. "About time you admit it!" Peta said happily. Phantom looked at him with a questioned look on his face. "We've all noticed of you liking Anya," Alviss said. The others nodded and started asking him how he would do this in three days. "I was going to panic to Mrs. Johnson about this, but you guys will work too," Phantom said in a halfhearted way, "we're supposed to have it tomorrow night at 6 at the Ichigo café." Loco leaned over to Peta and whispered, "Isn't that the place where you work as a person named 'Sara'?" Peta glared at her, "We changed that when I offered up an idea about dressing as anime characters for our uniform." (A/n: one of the short stories will be about that 3)

"Ian, what are you doing?" Alviss asked Ian who was dialing a number on his cell phone. "Well we can't wait for the date tomorrow. If Phantom gets Anya to kiss him then we all might be able to stay. I do miss Gido, but I sort of like it here in Meteor Vi…Hi Anya!" Phantom had been thinking that talking to his friends about Anya and the date was a bad idea. He now just noticed that Ian was talking to Anya. "Ian what are you doing?!" Phantom whispered loudly at Ian. "It's Ian…yes…I was calling about the double date that you're having with Phantom…yes that one…well he was wondering if you guys would want to have it tonight?" Ian was waiting for Anya to ask Reni who was with her. "Ian!" Phantom said trying to get the cell phone. "Um hum!…ok! he'll see you there…bye!" Ian said turning off the cell phone, "they will meet you at the Ichigo café in a hour."

Phantom was a little glad that he would have more time to win Anya, but was not happy about having his double date in an hour, so he was starting to panic. "Let me guess," Loco sighed, "you have nothing to wear, you have no idea how to win Anya's heart, and you have no idea where the Ichigo café is." Phantom nodded with a look on his face that was a mix of worry and embarrassment. The four looked at each other, "This is going to be a long hour," they all said together. Phantom looked at the number on his hand, _I will do what ever to get Anya. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself._

-------------------------------------------------

Cartoonworld: sorry to stop. I still need to brainstorm more ideas on what will happen on the date. So look for my update soon.

Cartoonworld: oh! And you can highly expect Phantom to embarrass himself. 3


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Cartoonworld: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! I wasn't planning for this update to be out so late!! My family had friends stay at our house for one week, another week my grandma came to visit, and now school! I'll try hard to finish soon.

**Part 2:**

Anya and Reni were at the Ichigo café waiting for their dates. The Ichigo café is a small café in town where the teens love to hang out. The café had changed a lot over the months, it started as a place where you can just get different kinds of ice cream and be served by waitresses on skates. Now you can order lots of other categories of foods and are served by cosplay dressed waiters and waitresses. At the café you can also bring your own music to be played, ask to have a karaoke night, or even ask if you're band can play at the café. So any one who goes there can expect lots of music.

"Hey Anya," Reni asked, "Do you have any idea why Tom wanted to change the date of our double date?" Anya shrugged and went back to la la land, she was still thinking of Phantom dating Reni. "Anya look! Its Koi and Tom," Reni said pointing outside. And sure enough there was Phantom and Koi walking through the door. Anya looked at Phantom amazed; he was actually wearing something that wasn't dirty or wrinkled. He was wearing fitted jeans with a tucked in white t-shirt and a black and blue sweatshirt over the t-shirt. "Wow Tom! You clean up good!" Reni said giving him a hug. Phantom gave a fake smile, "Well, I didn't want to look horrible on the date." Reni led Phantom and Koi to the table.

Ian disturbed the moment from the other side of the room, "You're welcome," he said. Loco nudged Ian, "We're here if Phantom needs any help. So we can't be seen by Anya, Koi, or Reni." Ian, Loco, Peta, and Alviss followed Phantom to the Ichigo café, luckily Anya and Reni didn't notice them come in. Alviss looked at Ian from the menu he was reading. "Ian why did you tell Anya to move the date to now? Later tonight would have been easily fine," Alviss said to Ian who was looking around the café for something. "What? I want Phantom to get his kiss sooner than later and…" Ian started. A girl walked by the table and looked at Ian. "Hi…Ivan," she said with a shy voice. The girl looked a lot like Gido but it was clear to Loco and Alviss that she wasn't the real Gido. Either way Ian got up and walked with her over to the juice bar counter. Loco shook her head, "Ok how many people in Meteor Vill. look like friends of ours back on MAR?" Alviss thought for a moment, "about 12." Loco shook her head again.

"Loco, where did Peta go?" Alviss asked Loco just remembering that Peta came with them. She looked around the room wondering the same thing. "I don't know. Maybe he had to go home or something," she answered. Phantom looked over at Loco and Alviss wondering where Peta and Ian went. _They were all going to be here if I needed help. Where did they –_ "HI EVERYONE!!" shouted a voice behind Phantom that lost his train of thought. "Welcome to the Ichigo café! I'm Peta and I'll be taking you're order on this fine day," the voice said. They looked around and there was Peta wearing his MAR outfit in public who also had a totally fake childish smile on his face. Phantom grabbed Peta and ran to the corner of the café. "Peta?!? What on MAR are you doing?!? We are trying to keep a low profile in Meteor Vill. and you're going around in your MAR clothes! I thought I told you to stay over with the others and I'll ask for help if I need it!" He said that in one breath, and all Peta do is smile. "Phantom I work here at the Ichigo café. And all the workers can dress up as what ever they wanted to. I wore the same thing on Spirit Week at school, so I'm fine," Peta calmly said.

He led Phantom back to the table, "You just have date nerves. You'll be fine!" Phantom sat back down and Reni looked at him, "What was that about?" she whispered. "Pike just looks weird. I didn't want him to make a fool of himself," Phantom said back. Ian, Loco, and Alviss smirked at that. "So what would you guys want to drink?" Peta asked the group.

As the time longed on, Phantom noticed that going out with Reni was a mistake. Koi and Anya ordered the same thing, so Phantom and Reni decided to order the same thing. Phantom found out that Reni eats nothing that sounds, looks, feels, or smells like meat. It turned into a fight, but luckily to shut them up, Peta brought Phantom a hamburger on the house. Phantom got up to quickly talk with his friends who where getting very bored. "Guys," Phantom whispered going by his friend's table, "It's getting late. I need to end this date now!" Alviss and Loco went off into their own thinking worlds. Loco thinking of blowing the place up and Phantom saving Anya and they live happily ever after. Alviss was thinking of Phantom just telling Anya what's going on. But Loco and Alviss's thoughts were interrupted, "Tom! Why are you're friends here?!" Reni said quietly.

Loco and Alviss were about to say something but Reni interrupted them again, "Its getting very late and we need to get to the mall and the beauty salon stores in town before 10:00." Reni said that loudly so that Anya and Koi could here her. She went over to Phantom and hugged his arm. "Uh, "Tom". I think she's serious," Loco said with a weird look on her face. Phantom shoved Reni away, "You can't be serious," he said with a look of fear on his face. Reni nodded, "We can also go stop by a good hair cut place in town, if you're going to be my boyfriend you need to get a major hair cut. And when was the last time you actually combed your hair?"

Phantom kept on backing up, and Reni kept on getting closer. Phantom turned around getting ready to run, but crashed into the Gido look alike, who had a tray of food. Soda, ice cream sundaes, and an assortment of sandwiches fell all over him. "Tommy! Are you all right?" Reni said going over to him. Phantom screamed to himself and automatically got up. He then fell over a table and smashed his head on the ice cream counter. "Tom!" Anya yelled running over to him, "Tom are you all right?" Phantom moaned and passed out. Koi and Reni walked over to the two. "Anya?" They both asked at the same time. "I think this is a time to get going," Alviss said to Loco. "I agree," she said back. Loco grabbed Ian and they started heading, quietly, toward the door.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Anya said to the others. Alviss, Loco, and Ian froze in place. They turned around and saw Anya with a fury look in her eyes. "You were the ones who set this up didn't you!" Anya yelled at them and at Reni, "making Tom do something against his will like that. How could you!" Reni touched Anya's shoulder, "Anya?" she asked. Anya was helping Phantom up against the wall of the counter; "Just leave," Anya said quietly. Reni nodded and left dragging Koi out with her. Once they left, the Gido duplicate gave Anya an ice pack for Phantom.

Phantom opened his left eye a crack. "Anya?" he weakly said. "Don't worry Tom," Anya said holding the ice pack to his head, "I'll give Reni a hard talk to later about doing things against your will." Anya had a little evil look in her eyes; _I might do something like I did to Peta, Ian, Loco, and Alviss_, she thought. She used one of her ARMs on them and threw them into a closet. "LET US OUT!!! PLEASE!" pleaded the others. "Anya," Phantom said trying to get up, "they didn't make me do it. I wanted to do it." Anya moved the ice pack away from his head, "I don't know wha-." Phantom put his hand to Anya's mouth, "ever since I came to Meteor Vill. I only wanted to leave, but until recently I figured out that what I really wanted is you." Anya looked at him, "Tom!" she said with tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes and blushed hard, "I love you…Anya!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Cartoonworld: T-T T-T Yay!! He finally tells her! Next chapter Phantom is going to take Anya to the state fair, but he pushes getting the kiss a little too far. Please R&R!!!

Cartoonworld: I finally have those pictures up on line. If you go to my profile page you can get the links to see the pictures. Please tell me what you think! Oh! I also saw how many viewers have seen my "Welcome To Meteor Vill." story. I finally got passed the 1000 mark. So in celebration of that, I will put out one of the mini bonus story from Meteor Vill. So look for that soon. For the fun of it can you viewers tell me which one you would like to see?

**Welcome to the Ichigo café**: Peta working at the Ichigo café before the changes

**Wish:** Phantom wishes that he could just be plain old "Tom"

**Parents for the week:** Peta and Anya are stuck with a family life assignment

**Driver's Ed.:** Phantom learns how to drive. (Lets just say that the high school needs a new gym) -

Until the next chapter: Bye!


	3. ALERT TO READERS!

Hey! Its cartoonworld!

Ok I know that u guys have been waiting probably to find out what happens next in a few of my stories…

Well, the fact that my computers crashed a few times so that I had to transfer my story files a few times, I really haven't been able to get back to them.

Yes I've been lazy and I know that I should attempt to finish them… but don't worry! I am planning to finish them! Just that they might take a while! Since of school and me working on a story that I'm putting most of my time into I will make time to get some more chapters out into some stories.

But since my stupid computer has blocks on it, I will be putting the stories on my deviantart website. There should be a link on the main page to get to my deviantart page, but if there are any problems feel free to email me if you have any questions!

I'm also open for if any readers who want to recommend anything to me to put in my stories! So email me!

Well that's all! I hope to see you looking into my art and stories on my deviantart page

-Cartoonworld


End file.
